Kentucky Trojans
One of the last franchises left from the original eight that relocated and did not fold. One of the last small town expansion teams as well. The Team The team was founded in 2002. They started as an indepentent football team in Southern Florida that found its start in the TFL experimental season. They have had two relocations before finding Kentucky. They use a hybrid offense of classic pro set with split backs and a singleback spread. The team is currently led by second-year QB Dylan Aberhams. Miami Rebels (2002-2005) As an independent, they were the Miami Rebels and played in several other stadiums of teams that would play them. The Rebels called Miami Muncipal Stadium home when they joined a loose football league that wouldn't last one season. Miami finished 3-3 in their only season before moving to New Orleans. New Orleans Night/TFL New Orleans (2006) The team moved to New Orleans and took on the name the Night. The Night played several weeks before running into a copyright issue with the Arena Football League. The New Orleans Night were an Arena Football team in the early 90's and thus the name was copyrighted even though the team was not around the name still had its copyrights untill 2012. At this point the Night were failing to play good football with a 2-6 record. They finished the season 3-13 as TFL New Orleans, then they moved to Southern Kentucky. Kentucky Trojans (2007-present) The town of Carlisle, Kentucky was booming. After reaching a population of over 100,000, the college of Carlisle won two Division 1FCS titles. Now all that was left was a team in the TFL. The team was styled after the university with the same logo, similar uniforms, and team name, the Trojans were born. The team had three seasons and did not make the playoffs or have a winning season. No matter what the record was, at one point in the season, the team would break down and finish 7-9. This season, the team is set. Under the steady hand of two-year quarterback and Carlisle grad, Dylan Aberhams and the rushing double threat of veteran Eric Casali and Carlisle grad and rookie Trent Mcgill. The Trojans finished over expectations, not only did they get a winning season, but a playoff berth. In the openning round, the team shocked the TFL with a 35-21 victory over Red East Champions, the Appalachian Conquest. They would fall in the divisional round, 38-30 to future league champion Sacramento. In the 2012 season, Kentucky roared through the early regular season easily, 5-2, but then they started playing divisional games. They were swept by Sacramento and San Antonio being outscored 114-34. They did sweep Houston winning the first contest 41-17 at home, but got in a jam in Reliant Stadium and came out with a 20-0 win. The Trojans finished winning 3 of 4 after a 6 game losing streak. Yet again, the Trojans were a 6 seed and matched up against rival Appalachian. At the end of the first quarter, it seemed as though Kentucky would roll in to the second round, but Appalachian shocked the world and fought back to win on a last second field goal, 17-16. Starting Roster Category:Teams